The Witch and the Supersoldiers
by nerdytara89
Summary: This is an AU, non-DH part two compliant. Also for timeline purposes, the events in the first HP book/movie didn't happen until 2000, instead of 1990. So, Hermione's birth year is 1989. Making her 28 years old. This story will take place in 2018, between Thor: Ragnarok and Infinity War. I am also disregarding Age of Ultron because I like JARVIS better than Vision. Tony/Darcy.


Hermione Jean Granger couldn't believe that Kingsley Shacklebolt, current head of The Ministry of Magic, had volunteered her for the exchanged program between the United States and the Wizarding World. It was either that or keep teaching at Hogwarts, and she had hated teaching. If it was MACUSA she would have no issues, but this was SHIELD after HYDRA had been flushed out completely six months ago. They weren't exactly 100% trustworthy. She had more importantly been assigned to the newly reunited Avengers Initiative.

She had read everything about the formation of the Avengers all the way back to WWII. Her own grandfather, Major James Montgomery Falsworth had served in His Majesty's 3rd Independent Parachute Brigade of the British Armed Forces. His unit was captured by the Germans in October 1943 and sent to work at the top-secret HYDRA weapons facility in the Austrian Alps. He was saved by Captain America and thus joined The Howling Commandos. As soon as she'd heard Avengers, she knew Kingsley had volunteered her because of her small connection to the Commandos, and because his cousin was the Director.

As her mother's father, Papa Falsy, as she called him, had regaled her with stories of his days with the Howlies. He said they were some of the best days of his life until he met her Grand mama. Then he'd settled down in the British countryside and raised a family. He died just before she got her letter to Hogwarts. She would like to think he'd be proud of all she'd done, with fighting in a war and all. Hermione would also hope that he would forgive her for Obliviating his only daughter, her own mother. Neither of her parents had regained their memories. It still haunted her, along with all the other things she'd gone through those seven years. Harry and Ginny were married, she and Ron didn't work out. They were more like brother and sister and it just wouldn't have worked. He'd joined a professional Quidditch team and she rarely saw him.

If she thought about it hard enough, she really had no reason not to take the job in America. She'd never been to the country, and going to Australia just to look at her parents from a hiding place was depressing.

She shrunk all her things and placed them into her special charmed purse. She was ready to Apparate now. Nick Fury had given his permission for her to directly Apparate into SHIELD headquarters, then they would go to the Avengers facility in upstate New York. Hermione popped into his office and then sat down and waited for the man to appear for their appointment. She'd forgotten what a lot of muggle tech and décor looked like.

"Welcome Miss Granger." Someone said behind her. It took a lot for a person to be able to sneak in on her. She turned around and saw the family resemblance between Kingsley and Mr. Fury right away.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir. Kingsley says hello by the way." Hermione said shaking his hand.

"It's been years since I've seen that sneaky wizard cousin of mine." Fury said.

Hermione wasn't dumb. She knew not to trust this muggle. She'd heard how they only reveal certain information and it sounded a lot like the Ministry to her, too much like them actually. SHIELD was infiltrated by HYDRA just as the Ministry was infiltrated by Death Eaters and other various Voldemort supporters. Same old shite, just different worlds.

"I'm sure you've read all of the files provided to you and probably more than you've haven't been provided. I know you lot have your ways of attaining information." Fury told her.

"Why yes sir, I have gone over ALL of the files. I'm sure you lot have your own ways of getting certain information too. I wasn't aware you know about the Wizarding World sir." Hermione said.

"Oh yes. Although my mother was a squib, her sister, Kingsley's mother was not. I spent some summers in your neck of the woods so to speak." Fury informed her. "Also, you've been issued your identification number and wand permit from MACUSA. They were adamant that you have it immediately."

Hermione nodded her head. Now she wondered if Fury had any magical abilities. He didn't say he was a squib, only his mother. Interesting. She found no record of any of the Avengers in IIvermorny. But that didn't mean anything. If someone wanted a file gone, it would disappear, and that didn't even take magic to accomplish these days.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yes. I haven't done this in years." Fury told her as he touched her arm.

With a pop, they left the office and went to the address that he'd given her earlier. Right outside the Avengers facility as planned. Popping inside might disturb the security systems and JARVIS. Hermione was fascinated by the AI. Tony Stark was a bit of a hero to her personally. To have had his parents die when he was young, and then for Obadiah Stane to betray him. Hermione felt a close comradery to the older man. She hoped they would at least be good teammates.

Hermione knew that the Avengers were informed of a new member coming to meet them, but she was charged with the task of informing them about the Wizarding World. She was glad she was very well informed about both the British and American worlds. There were eleven wizarding and witchcraft schools, but she was only educated about eight of those. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, IIvermorny in Massachusetts, Durmstrang Institute in Norway, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, Castlelobruxo in Brazil, Koldovstoretz in Russia, Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan, and Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda. There were other smaller ones, but she hadn't really looked into them. Thankfully, she'd written a detailed paper for them to follow and she could answer any questions. She was assured by the Ministry that the agreement between SHIELD and the Wizarding World was solid and that the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy would be abided by the muggles.

The Avengers she would be talking to included Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Spiderman, Scott Lang, Agent Maria Hill, Bruce Banner, and Thor Son of Odin and King of Asgard, and finally Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Darcy Lewis had been Jane Foster's assistant but now helped in the labs with Stark and Banner. Dr. Helen Cho was the team's physician on site. Hermione had done her research and made sure she knew who all she was going to be dealing with. As far as she knew this assignment was going to be permanent, but with an understanding that she could visit the Wizarding World when she was able. Harry and Ginny were expecting their first baby and she certainly didn't want to miss that if possible.

Fury took her through the main doors, on instinct Hermione had her hand up her sleeve resting on her wand holster before she knew what she was doing. Old habits die hard.

"You are safe her Miss Granger. I can guarantee it." Fury told her.

"No offense sir, but Hogwarts was supposed to be safe too, and we both know how that turned out," Hermione told him.

He nodded to her in understanding. "I guess you have a point. Please call me Nick."

So far this was going well. Then the lift doors opened to chaos.


End file.
